Cathy's Crafts/Outdoor Fundraiser
This is the sixth and final chapter in Cathy's Crafts. In the place, Cathy has her own store! Level 6-1 *Cathy: *sigh* *Ivy: What's wrong, honey? The place looks great! *Cathy: Mark's coming home... *Ivy: Isn't that good news? *Cathy: I don't know Mom... We haven't spoken much since he left for New York... Plus, he says he has a 'surprise'. *Ivy: ...Oh. *Cathy: He said he'll be here soon... *Ivy: I know his surprises usually leave a lot to be desired, Cathy, but he means well. *Cathy: He always does, Mom. *Ming: *hiss* After the level *Mark arrives at Cathy's place. *Mark: Hey, babe! Did you miss me? *Ming: *hiss!* *Mark: Ahhh!!! *Cathy: I did. *Mark: Is it just me, or did Ming get even fatter? *Ming: *hiss!* *Mark: What the-? Where'd she go!? *Cathy: Who? *Mark: Donatella, my friend from New York! I should go look for her... Gottagobye! *Mark leaves the place. *Cathy: Wait! Who is this new friend? Level 6-2 *Kendra: So THAT'S his surprise? Be bright a girl with him from New York? *Cathy: It sure was a surprise, alright. *Kendra: Doesn't this chick know he has a girlfriend?!? If I get my hands on her- *Donatella visits the place. *Donatella: Excuse me! Are these for sale? *Cathy: Yep! They were all made at our shop by retirees. *Cathy: We're trying to raise money for the senior center. *Donatella: Can I take some pictures? *Cathy: Sure! *Donatella takes pictures. *Donatella: I'd like this, please. *Donatella takes a product and pays to Cathy. *Cathy: Thanks for your support! Please come see us again, we always have new stuff for sale! *Donatella leaves the place. *Cathy: Oh, I almost forgot. Let's start unpacking those boxes. During the level *Cathy unpacks the boxes. After the level *Cathy: There, much better! *Kendra: I still can't believe Mark is two-timing you. Grrr! *Mark: I can't find Donatella anywhere... *Ming: Meowrrr! *Cathy: Gee, what a shame! *Mark: Let me try her again on her phone. *Mark calls Donatella. *Mark: Hey Dona? It's Mark! *Mark: Uh, I gotta take this call. Later! *Mark leaves the place. *Kendra: Dona, eh? Level 6-3 *Cathy: Hi, welcome back! *Donatella: Hi! I sent those pictures to my father. He loves your stuff. *Cathy: Thanks! *Donatella: No problem! By the way, do you know a guy named Mark? *Donatella: He promised to show me around town. *Cathy: Let me guess, messy blond hair, bug eyes, kinda goofy looking? *Donatella: Yes! That's him! *Donatella: Um, listen, I need to call my father - can you please tell Mark that Donatella Satori was looking for him? Gottagobye! *Cathy: ...SATORI? After the level *Mark: Hey babe, I heard you met Dona! *Cathy: Mark! You're friends with Donatella SATORI? *Mark: Surprise! *Mark: I told her all about you. So much so she wanted to come and meet you in person. *Mark: We'll get you that job, yet! Level 6-4 *Rohann: Does Mark actually think he can convince a Satori to give you a job? *Cathy: I don't know... He does have a habit of helping out even when he's not asked, but I have to admit - even I didn't see this one coming. * *ming noise!* *Ming walks around. *Rohann: Ming? Are you okay? *Rohann: Ming! Wait! *Ming steps inside. Rohann goes to get Ming. After the level *Rohann has something out of Ming. *Cathy: Rohann, what happened to Ming?!? *Rohann uncovers. *Cathy: Kittens! *Rohann: Ming gave birth! *Cathy: So... Ming is a GIRL? *Rohann: Ahhh… No wonder she's been eating a lot! *Mark enters the place. *Mark: Sup, guys! *Mark: What the-? Not MORE Mings!? *Ming: *hiss!* Level 6-5 *Patty enters the place. *Patty: Hey Cathy! *Cathy: Hey Patty! I thought you'd already left for Europe? *Patty: Yeah... well... I guess I'm having second thoughts. *Patty: I've never even left the country before. I'm not sure I want to go all the way to Europe by myself... *Patty: Are you sure you don't wanna come? They have the best art programs in the world! *Cathy: Well, I stull have to see this fundraiser through... *Patty Clavell: It's okay, there's still time! Here, I'll leave some brochures for you. *Patty: There's so much to see and learn out there! *Rohann enters the place with boxes. *Rohann: Hey, girls! *Patty messes up with Rohann. *Patty: Oops! I tripped on a Ming Doll that appeared out of nowhere! *Rohann: Ahhh! Ming's food! *Patty: Later, BOSCH! Heh heh heh… *Patty leaves the place. *Rohann: Ugh, such a waste... *Ming goes to the food. *Cathy: I'm not sure Ming sees it that way. After the level *Ivy: Hmmm... Looks like we haven't raised as much money as we'd hoped.... *Ming: Mew? *Cathy: But our stuff seems to be selling well... *Ivy: It has been - just not quite well enough... Unless we can raise some cask quickly, the seniors are going to have to do without their new activity room. *Cathy: Oh... Hey Rohann, why don't you do a painting for the fundraiser? *Rohann: Me? *Cathy: Yeah! You're Rohann Bosch! *Cathy: Everyone would want to buy your painting... We could even put it up for auction! *Rohann: That's a great idea! I'll get started right away! *Rohann leaves the place. *Ivy: Why don't you paint one too, honey? *Cathy: Me? *Ivy: Yeah, why not? You're a pretty good painter! *Cathy: I don't know... I haven't touched a brush in a while... *Ivy: Hey, two paintings are better than one! Level 6-6 *Donatella: You can paint, too? *Cathy: Hey, Dona! Well, I'm having a go... *Donatella: Cool! This this for the fundraiser? *Cathy: Yes! My friend Rohann here is gonna paint, too! *Rohann: Hi! *Donatella: Rohann Bosch? *Donatella: I've heard of you before... *Rohann: I'd be surprised if you don't. *Donatella: Weren't you kicked out of the guild recently? *Rohann: I... Er… I... *Donatella: Tell you what. I really want to help - so I'll buy one of your paintings. Deal? *Cathy: Really!? That'd be fantastic! *Rohann: Just ONE of our paintings? *Donatella: Yep! So give it your best shot! *Donatella leaves the place. *Cathy: Hey, I thought you were gonna help out today? *Rohann: No time! I need to blow Satori out the water with this painting if I'm going to get back into the guild! *Cathy gets back to work and Kendra too. During the level *Cathy starts a painting concept. After the level *While Cathy paints, Mark enters the place. *Mark: Hey, babe! What are you doing? *Cathy: It's a painting for the fundraiser. *Mark: Cool! I didn't know you could paint! *Cathy: I didn't know either, but your friend Donatella has promised she'll buy a painting from us. *Mark: Yeah, OK - did you walk to her about New York yet? *Cathy: Mark, can we deal with New York AFTER the fundraiser? *Mark: Yeah, sure...I guess so. *Mark: Here, how about I paint something too, then maybe we can call an early end to the thing. *Rohann: Since when can YOU paint? *Mark: How hard can it be? Level 6-7 *While paintings are covered, Mark paints. *Cathy: Gah! *Mark continues. *Mark: Gahhh! *Mark continues. *Mark: GAHHH! *Ming: Heh heh heh. *Cathy: Mark? Are you okay? *Mark: Uhh… I'm fine, babe! Don't worry about it! *Cathy: Well, okay... If you need any help, just let me know... *Mark: I-I'm fine... Just, uh... 'finding my artistic center', that's all. *Mark continues. *Ming: Heh heh heh. *Cathy: I know I left some photos around the shop somewhere. *Cathy: Could be a good source of inspiration. *Some time later, Emily and Paige enter the place. *Emily: Wow, Cathy! When I said we'd be seeing more of you, I didn't expect it to be in your own store! *Paige plays with a toy. *Cathy: Hehe, neither did I! But I still have so much to learn about arts & crafts! *Cathy: I don't want to disappoint my customers. *Emily: By the looks of it, you're doing a great job! And remember, the key to art is to believe in yourself. *Cathy: Thanks Emily! Here's some extra glitter for your Glitter Princess! *Cathy gives extra glitter to Emily. *Emily: Thanks - and good luck! During the level *Cathy finds photos for inspiration. After the level *Mark: Oh, man this is hard! Is there any way to HACK this? *Mark continues. *Rohann: Dude, are you sure you don't need help? *Rohann: I AM a painting teacher, you know... I can teach you the basics? *Mark: Any advice for a beginner? *Rohann: Lesson One: Do not paint outside the canvas. *Ming: Heh heh heh. *Rohann: Almost done... Will Dona like this? *Rohann: ...I'm sure she will. This is a Bosch original... *Rohann: What if she doesn't? *Rohann: ...Don't think that way, Rohann. The guild doesn't accept losers... *Cathy: Rohann? Are you okay? *Rohann: Uhh, yeah! Just finishing my painting! *Rohann: Gotta make sure it's perfect so Dona will buy it and show it to the guildmaster! *Cathy: Well, good luck! During the level *Cathy paints a new concept. After the level *Rohann: I'm done! Dona will LOVE this! *Cathy: Great job, Rohann! Can we see? *Rohann uncovers the painting. *Rohann: Ta-daa! *Mark: Dude, Why is it all dark and gloomy? Did you run out of paint? *Rohann: Lesson Two: SHADOWING. Level 6-9 *Rohann: You're so beautiful, Ming! *Ming: Mew! *Rohann: Hey Cathy, how's Mark holding up? He looks... distressed. *Mark: GAHHHHH! *Mark continues! *Cathy: Yeah well, maybe now he'll have a better understanding of what's it's like being an artist. *Rohann: Or at least quit being such a dweeb, anyway... *Ming: Mew? *Rohann: Nothing! NOTHING! During the level *Cathy works on the painting. After the level *Mark: Well, believe it or not, I'm actually pretty satisfied with this. *Mark bursts out love to Cathy. *Cathy: Oh, Mark! That's actually pretty good! *Rohann: Hmm, not bad for a first-timer. *Mark: It was kinda hard, actually - bit if it gets Cathy to New York faster, it'll have been worth it. *Rohann: Well, uh... I'll see you guys tomorrow. *Rohann leaves the place. *Cathy: Mark... I... I have to tell you something. *Cathy: I uh... I care about you, a lot... But I don't want to go to New York. *Mark: What? Why?!? Level 6-10 *Donatella enters the place. *Donatella: Hey all, got some paintings to show me? *Cathy: Not quite yet! *Donatella: Aww! I was hoping for a sneak peek, but I guess I'll see you at the auction! *Donatella leaves the place. During the level *Cathy finishes the painting! After the level; Ending *Lilia: Hello, everyone! And thank you for coming to our Snuggford Senior Center Fundraiser! *Lilia: Who's ready to bid on some paintings by our resident artists! *Lilia: Our first painting is from a local up and owner, Cathy Bradford! *Lilia uncovers the Cathy Bradford paint. *'Go, Ming doll lady!' *They cheer! *Lilia: Our second painting is from a former grand prize winner of the Annual Arts and Crafts Festival, Rohann Bosch! *The second painting is Rohann! *'I love you, Rohann Bosch!' *They applause! *Lilia: Our final painting is form Mark... Mark... Du... Duffy? Did I say that right? *Lilia: Mark Duffy! *Lilia uncovers Mark painting! *Mark: Yeah! Woo! That's me! Woo! *Mark: Okay, this will be a silent auction, so we'll leave you to it. Be generous folks! *Now, in Cathy's Crafts, Donatella enters the store. *Cathy: Hi Donatella, did you get the painting you wanted? *Donatella: My dad would LOVE to have THIS for his personal collection! *Rohann: Nooooo! My career is officially over! *Rohann cries. *Mark: Awesone! So are you going to offer Cathy a job now? *Donatella places a box. *Donatella: ...What? *Cathy: You bought Cathy's painting - she's an obvious shoo-in for your gallery, right? *Donatella: I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Mark. *Mark: But I thought... If I introduced you... *Mark: But I thought... sigh... I'm sorry, babe. *Rohann: I'm a terrible artist! I don't deserve the guild! I'm a loser! A nobody! *Donatella: Actually... I was hoping to commission you for a painting, Rohann. *Rohann: What? Really? Well, w-why not. I'm a GREAT painter! *Dontella: This is my dog Pipeye… Can you paint her like this? *Rohann: Um... sure! *That's the end! Epilogue *Here they take a look at the photo album. First they went to Hong Kong. *Cathy: Hong Kong sure looks like fun, Mom! *Ivy: It was! You should come next time, Cathy! *next is Timbuktu. *Fred: Would have been better if SOMEBODY hadn't sent us to Timbuktu... *Mark: Hey, free vacation to Africa! *Then there's Ming. *Cathy: Aw... Ming is so cute! *Kendra: I still can't believe you thought she was a boy, Rohann! *There was a Ming sleeping. *Rohann: In my defense, she never lets me get that close. *Cathy runs hardware store. *Ivy: You did a great job running the hardware store while we're away, Cathy! *Cathy: But we destroyed your patio... *Next is the new sign of repairs. *Fred: Awww, Cath-bear... But you helped with the repairs! *There were Ming dolls. *Kendra: Remember how anxious you were on the first day of the fair? But now your Ming dolls are legendary! *Next is results of the fair. *Cathy: And I won third place of my first Arts and Crafts Festival! *Rohann: And I LOST! *Mark has a new job. *Mark: And I got a job in New York! *After Hardware store in debt, it replaces into Cathy's Crafts! *Kendra: Hey, it's the grand opening of Cathy's Crafts! *Cathy: I was so nervous, Kendra had to cut the ribbon! *There goes the flower vase. *Fred: I kinda had fun running your crafts store while you were away, Cath-bear! *Cathy: And I had fun at Flower Week! *Fred: You made that flower arrangement? So beautiful! *Then they set up the painting class. *Cathy: Everyone loved your painting class, Rohann! *Rohann: Someday, the art guild will realize what they're missing... *Then there are 3 baby kittens. *Kendra: I still can't believe Ming had kittens! *Mark: She founded the Ming Dynasty! *There goes new activity room. *Ivy: And because of you, Cathy, the retirees got a new activity room! *That's the whole story! *Kendra: Whew, what a ride! *Cathy: So many things have happened... *Ivy: And you've grown so much... I'm so proud of you! *Kendra: Yeah! And you don't doubt yourself anymore... At least, not so much! *Mark: But you still don't want to go to New York with me! Why? *Cathy: Well... Remember when I returned form my internship and said I want to see what's out there? *Kendra: Yeah? *Cathy: A friend I met at the arts and crafts festival invited me to travel across Europe with her... I want to go! *Fred: Go for it, Cath-bear! We'll take care of your shop for you! *Ivy: Look at you, all ready to take on the world! *Rohann: Well, if you want to be great like me, you do need to get out there... *Mark: If that's what you really want to do, I guess I'm okay with it... I'm a super supportive boyfriend! *Mark: I'll miss you! Text me everyday! But please don't drown me with selfies like SONEONE we know! *Cathy: Thanks guys! I'd better get packing! *Ming is happy. *Ming: Mew! *'THE END'